


Shameful desire

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Adult/Minor, Bath Time, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Guilt, Incest, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, The character death is canon so, TheKingdomofShipping, Underage - Freeform, Worry, untouched orgasm, you can’t stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Byakuya has always tried to distract himself from his real desires. His adopted son was just so persistent wasn’t he?Senku had always clung to his real desires. His adoptive father just needs a little persuasion.





	1. Amazing development: An Unplanned Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Do I have shame? Probably not :p
> 
> Also: If you came here to shame, me please mind your business. I don’t have the time XD

It wasn’t planned. No, Byakuya has never planned to act on his dirty feelings. Nor had Senku ever thought being a degenerate could be so thrilling.  
Maybe it had started when he was young and at his most innocent. Almost completely clueless to the world around him. Something he wanted to work his way out of. No, he didn’t want to stay in the dark. He wanted to know everything. All of everything and more. 

There was Byakuya to help him. To affirm what he was doing was good. Let him explore and know and test and figure everything out for himself. They were the perfect duo. 

And then Senku got older and older. While Byakuya was trying to distract himself, Senku was always there to test the boundaries. What was allowed between them? What wasn’t? What could he do to push just the right buttons and manage to break a limit? Byakuya never liked that game of his. No, the man knew his 16 year old adopted son was playing with fire every time he would lean too far against him. Ask questions of sexual behaviors that he already knew. 

Then the morning came where he scowled at him for taking a woman into his bed the night before. She had been a good lady, beautiful and cunning. Byakuya didn’t make a habit of having one night stands, but he had been out drinking with some friends. One thing seemed to lead to another when they’d pushed him towards a stranger. Now there his son was, standing in the kitchen with a dark frown. Arms crossed and eyes boring guilt straight into him. 

“Good morning,” Byakuya is searching through their fridge. Senku was usually gone before he made breakfast. He was always eager to get to school. To get studying. To go to science club. It was precious, really. But instead here he stood, arms crossed and tense. 

“You kept me up all night with that woman,” Senku was straight to the point. Was that really why he was upset? No, Byakuya knew better than that. Senku could’ve easily used his headphones or asked them to be quiet. He wasn’t shy of doing something like pounding against the wall and telling them to keep it down. 

“Why did you keep listening?” Byakuya didn’t wanna hear it from this kid. Not when he knew Senku wouldn’t hesitate to tell them to shut up. But he didn’t. 

“It was hard not to, with all that moaning and whining you two were insistent on making.” Senku walks to the cabinet to find something to grab and eat on his way to school. He’d gotten up later than usual on purpose. But he didn’t want to stick around for real breakfast. No, he feels like he’d made a mistake to confront Byakuya in the first place. He would leave and that would be the end of it and Byakuya would just take it as him not actually being upset. It was dumb to not be gone already. 

Byakuya moves from the fridge to Senku. He grabs his arm. Just yesterday Senku had tried to grab his hand while they were walking down the street for god sake. And now he was acting as if Byakuya should feel bad for inconveniencing him. They stare at each other for a moment. Despite his cool expression, Senku’s eyes spelled out confusion. 

“Were you jealous of that woman?” Senku’s eyes widen. “I get it now.” If Senku was jealous. Then that meant he and Byakuya were feeling something eerily similar. 

“Yes,” Senku grips the cabinet handle tight, “I don’t want anyone else to touch you.” There was no reason to hide what was already seen. 

“You think you have the right to feel that way?” Byakuya turns him around and presses against him. He still has ahold of Senku’s arm. 

Senku is looking at him shocked. He had never expected Byakuya to be so forceful with him. But Byakuya was looking at him and touching him while being so close. 

“Don’t you.. want me too?” It was Byakuya’s turn to go wide eyed. “You have been staring at me for so long and you make it so obvious you want me but you haven’t done a single thing yet.. even though I make it clear I want it too.” 

Byakuya loosens his grip and lightened his stance. Was this a confession? “You’re not disgusted?” That would mean...

“It’d be stupid to be when I feel the same way,” They’re looking into each other’s eyes again. Red meets red and Senku is so frustrated he could actually scream. 

Byakuya covers his mouth and shakes his head, breaking their communication of desire. “Sorry... this is wrong, er- you need to get to school.” He tries to move away but Senku grabs his wrist. 

“Touch me,” Senku says, “I’m not denying you so touch me,” he forces Byakuya’s hand under his night shirt. Soft skin meets rough fingers. Byakuya feels his boy’s heart racing when Senku moves his hand across his chest. He looks down to that pale stomach revealed by their act. He wants to pull away, but Senku’s pleading eyes make his feet sink into the hardwood floor. “Touch me.” Senku shakes off the fist holding his arm and manages to grab his father’s other hand. He nestles it between his neck and shoulder. Byakuya doesn’t want to, but his hands have a mind of their own. They leave their guide and move across that beautiful skin of Senku’s. The smaller grins at his success and twitches from the independent contact. 

Byakuya can’t help himself. He feels Senku up and down. Left hand feeling up his side while the right felt down his back. Senku rests his hands against the other’s shoulders. He bathes in these sensations. Byakuya was touching him. This wasn’t a dream. He didn’t care at all that he had these feelings towards him. They weren’t blood related so it was okay for him to feel this way. He doesn’t care what anyone else thinks. 

Senku leans forward, pressing against him. Just like he’d always wanted to do. Byakuya holds him closer too. He feels guilty, but Senku isn’t letting him run away. No, he’s pushing his hands onto Byakuya. Feeling him up and down, drinking him up into a glass of nothing. 

“Byakuya,” he snaps from his thoughts to look down at Senku. He looks so happy. Byakuya feels his chest tighten. “Kiss me, Byakuya.” Senku is squeezing their lower halves together. Byakuya is drowning and he can’t help himself but be lulled into those soft lips below him. Senku was no angel by far. He never had been. So how had he been trapped so hopelessly in awe when looking at him. 

They part and Senku pushes for more. More, more. He wanted more. Senku wasn’t the best kisser. It was cute and innocent and becomes the catalyst that sets a wave of greed to overcome the parental figure. He holds Senku’s face and angles them. He wants access to all of Senku. To all of his innocence that he still has so much of left. All of his shameful desires are scratching at the door. They’re begging him. They want to break free. 

Senku is holding onto him for support, head swimming in dizzy lust. He turns his head to break free from the tormenting kiss, “Byakuya I-“ 

_ Ding~ Dong~_

They both look at each other again. They’re panting and flushed. The world around them came crashing back with a “haha remember me?” tone. 

There’s a yelling from outside the front door. 

“SENKUUU!!! Hey! Are you even up!” It was Taiju. They were late for school. 

They let go of each other. The harsh pumping of their blood is only one of many annoyances now. 

“You need to get to school,” it was important, and Byakuya valued it greatly for his son. His teenage son. Who he didn’t need to be hard in front of. Or hard for. 

“Yeah,” Senku pulls away from him and he feels his heart drop. 

Senku doesn’t want to leave right now. He knew if he didn’t Byakuya would also be late for work. The man who he was absolutely smitten for had just made out with him. Such an interesting development it all was. 

He opens the door to see Taiju who is shocked to see him still in his night clothes. 

“Senku! You sick or something?” He didn’t even get a text from him, so of course he’d be concerned. 

“Quiet down, you’ll disturb the neighbors big oaf, I’m not sick, just overslept, I’ll be right out so wait for me.” 

Taiju blinks, “oh okay, I’m relieved though.” He laughs and stays patiently there for him. 

Hastily, Senku walks back inside. He grabs Byakuya’s hand, dragging him to his room with no explanation. 

“What are you... “ Byakuya trails as he watched him strip. Seeing all of his skin again at once makes Byakuya’s heart race again. 

Senku pulls out his school uniform. He throws his nightclothes at the man before quickly trying to get the uniform on. He’s embarrassed being naked like this, but he wanted Byakuya to see. 

“Can you wash those for me?” He asks while pulling up his pants. 

Byakuya looks down at the articles in his hands. He realizes Senku doesn’t wear underwear to bed. And he sees a large wet stain on them. The substance was still sticky across it. His shirt had taken most of the damage on the other side. He blinks and looks up to the other. Had he orgasmed from just that? 

Senku has his bag over his shoulder. He grins at him. “Thanks for breakfast.” That was his goodbye. 

Byakuya hears Taiju shout about how Senku was so fast at getting dressed seconds later. The door is shut and he’s met with silence. He’s still holding the cum soaked pajamas and he can’t help but smile. 

Something ethereal has happened this morning.


	2. Repulsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to 12 year old Senku! A nice talk with Taiju, and a very messed up Byakuya.

Senku had just turned twelve when he realized just how much he loved his adoptive father. Rather, he had woken from a dream. A naughty dream that had him red to the tips of his ears. 

_ “Let daddy touch you here...”_

_“Do it more~” _

Echoes of dream clones sing through his head. His sheets were wet with the remainder of his dream and his developing cock was still hard and aching. He’d read about puberty and how weird it was for boys before, but he didn’t know it would become this weird. Still, he ruts himself against his pillow, begging the feelings to go away. The only thing that helped was to think of Byakuya. It wouldn’t have been hard to go see him. He was just right next door. 

Senku didn’t want to get sent away for being a defective kid. He squeezes his legs together and thinks about Byakuya and how he had began calling him his dad early on. It wasn’t a hard change. No, he called him daddy in sole innocence. That was until he had heard Byakuya and his one month girlfriend having it out one night. Senku was only in the fifth grade. He didn’t know what sex was. But he knew something wasn’t right when he heard that woman call _his_ daddy “Daddy~” 

It had made Senku feel embarrassed and sick to his stomach. That was the night he’d decided to just call him dad or by his name. He knew Byakuya wouldn’t mind. Because it was Senku. Even though he had sworn off calling him daddy years ago, he had just fantasized about calling him that. Just like that woman had. 

He squeezes his legs together, burying his face in his blankets. His body is sweaty and his head is lost in lust. “Daddy,” he whisper whines out for the man who took him in and raised him. Was still raising him. He feels so guilty doing this rotten thing against the sheets. The sheets with rocket ships blasting through space that he was gifted. Tears rush down his face. He feels so dirty. Slowly he sits up. He holds himself and feels the need to disappear. 

“It’s okay Senku, he’s not gonna send you away, he just can’t know... he can’t know..” Talking to himself felt crazy, but it’s what he needs. 

His sheets and clothes were dirty. He was dirty. It was hard being quiet when he finally decides to leave his room. His sheets were wadded up between his arms and body. They had just been washed, so maybe he could pass it off if he said he’d peed the bed. As he passes his fathers room he feels his heart beat in his ears. Byakuya was just on the other side of that door. He treks on. 

_ I do love him but-but not like that! Not like I should love a girl someday— preferably a girl who likes space — Byakuya is my dad. It doesn’t matter if we aren’t blood related! _

Senku chews his bottom lip. He doesn’t want to see his father tomorrow. But he was too dependent on him the way he was now. There was no escaping it. Tomorrow he’d ask Byakuya some questions. Hopefully they’d put his mind at ease. The shower he takes doesn’t help him from his thoughts. It wasn’t like usual where he’d think of ideas and new experiments he’d like the try. This time he just thinks of how Byakuya used to take showers with him. Before he knew how the shower actually functioned, it had scared Senku. It was dumb and irrational when he began to learn more about science. But still, the thought of the man had his heart in his ears. 

The silence of the night eats away at him. But he finally finds safety in his study room, staring through the telescope into the night sky. Being surrounded by all the gifts he knew were from the man managed to comfort him. If he couldn’t batter down these feelings then perhaps he could try an accept them. 

_ I don’t have time to hate myself for this, _ he sighs and hugs the throw blanket tighter around him, _ I’ll deal with these new feelings in my own time, they’ll either go away or I’ll happily be caught in them forever.... and it’ll be okay._

\- - 

“I’m gonna ask her to meet me under the Camphor tree.” Taiju almost skips at his own words, red overcoming his face in the process. 

Senku watches him from the corner of his eye and smirks. Taiju had taken five years to even begin confessing his love to Yuzuriha. It was a ridiculous amount of time. If it was a classmate Senku had been in love with for all this time, he would’ve thought he was no better. 

“Just make sure you go to the right place when the time comes muscle-brain.” 

“I will!” Taiju brings a fist to his heart. 

Senku looks out at the sky. It was a nice day. Taiju had waited for him to leave science club so they could walk home together. Senku didn’t know why he didn’t wait for Yuzuriha to get out of crafts club and walk her home instead. Maybe it was habit or maybe he could only take feeling so embarrassed about his feelings one day at a time. 

It was quiet between them a moment. It was rare they walked home together and just went home. Senku was always staying as late as possible in his science class or was dragging Taiju out to do a field test of something or another. He was working on making a new rocket model but it wasn’t finished. The sky was clear, and he wondered what his dad was up to. Byakuya was a professor, so maybe he was still in class? Or perhaps printing handout material. 

All that had happened that morning hadn’t left his mind. There was no way it could. Not after Byakuya had made him feel so good. Senku was embarrassed he had never kissed anyone before. But who better to show him the ropes? 

“Are you feelings okay today Senku?” Taiju pulls him from his thoughts, “you were late getting ready this morning and you’re not talking as much as usual.” Ah, Taiju was considerate as always. They’d been friends so long Senku sometimes forgot the big oaf could read him like a book just the same as he could. “You know you can talk to me about anything.” 

Senku smirks at him. There’s no way in hell he’d let Taiju know what was really going on with him. Knowing him, he’d freak out and die of embarrassment and confusion. It was a nice thought that he could share his thoughts with someone else though. These thoughts, anyways. 

“Say there’s someone you are interested in, but you know you can’t be with them because it’s just not realistic, what do you do?” 

Taiju perks up at this. Senku talking about relationships was rare when it came to himself. “Well does the other person like me back, or do I know?” 

“Yes, there’s a ten billion percent certainty that they feel the same about you, and they feel guilty because they know your relationship just is so outside of the realm of possibility- but you share a connection.” Maybe he was speaking too much here. Taiju was bound to ask who this person was after their “hypothetical” musings.

“Hmmm,” Taiju puts a finger to his lip in thought, “I’d say if I definitely knew that they felt the same, I’d go for it!” 

“But the relationship itself is completely impossible, it feels out of the question- it’d have to be a complete secret.” 

“So what! If I like ‘em I like ‘em!!!” This is why Senku loved Taiju so much. They were so different but thought so much alike. “So who is this anyways! Do I know them?” He grins and leans towards the scientist. 

“Hm? No, nothing like that is actually happening, I just wanted to know your opinion on it.” Senku tried to play it off. Taiju wasn’t a pushy person. Even if Taiju couldn’t take a hint sometimes, he wasn’t nosey. Especially with Senku. 

“Liiiiaaaarrr,” Taiju drawls and lets his arms swing in a slump. 

Yeah, Senku was lying. It’s not like he could tell the truth. Taiju was right; Senku didn’t care what the world would think about him if he were to proclaim his true love and adoration for his father. Not that he’d ever let such truthfulness get too far from his mouth in the first place. Ever since he was younger, the night he recognized his feelings for Byakuya, he’d thought just this. Taiju’s simple “if I like ‘em, I like ‘em” way of saying it puts his mind at ease. There was no going back now anyways, so why worry?

\- - -

Byakuya doesn’t come home late without calling. Or at the very least he’s always sent Senku a text. Senku never felt like he needed that. Byakuya was a grown adult so if he wants to come home late he can. Today it feels different. Senku finished his research on swallow flight patterns hours ago. His poor mechanical pencil lays half chewed in front of the keyboard. After an hour he had felt at least a little something wrong. Then dinner time came and went. His stomach rolled in confusion. 

_ I wanted to talk to him over dinner. _

That was the plan. This morning had been such an ecstatic experience for him. To think, he had went from being angry to orgasm in less than an hour. And Byakuya wanted him. Oh, how he missed the feeling of his hands on his body. Senku shivers at his perverse thoughts. 

“_That’s your dad Senku_” He makes fun of the voice in his head in a high pitched tone. 

“Don’t give me that crap, it doesn’t matter for us.” He shakes his head. Where the fuck was Byakuya? After tapping his foot for a moment, Senku stands up. 

_ I better make dinner. _

A half hour later, the door opens to their home. Byakuya was trying to be quiet. It was such a change from last night and his entrance with his one night stand. Byakuya was loud when he was drunk. Senku wouldn’t have minded so much if it had been him he’d come to. 

“I’m home,” Byakuya is quiet. Was he hoping Senku was asleep?

When he comes into full view, Senku looks up at him. “Welcome back,” he turns the burner off. Byakuya looks rough. And when Senku took a deep breath, he knew he’d definitely been drinking. “Seriously? Going out for drinks two nights in a row, people are going to start to think you’ve got a problem.” No, that wasn’t it at all. Senku was still jealous of that woman. All those potential women who Byakuya’s idiot drunk self could follow home. “If you’ve already had dinner I can put you some of this away for lunch tomorrow.”

Byakuya is quiet. Senku hasn’t ate more than a mushroom from his pan. Byakuya was home, and some stupid part of him didn’t want to leave his side. 

“When have you ever cared what adults do?” The angry tone was unexpected. When the teen looks back to his father it seems they were both shocked. 

“Wasn’t it you who always made a point to tell me where you are? Like last night?” 

“You never cared about those anyways, so why are you upset?” Byakuya isn’t happy drunk. To Senku he was annoying drunk who was way too observant. Senku _was_ upset. So much so he forgot to wipe the scowl off his face. Byakuya really did know him too well. 

“Wouldn’t you be if you thought the person you liked was out fucking around with other people?” He feels his heart beat pick up. There was a fight brewing in the air and he doesn’t want to have it. 

Byakuya laughs and Senku’s heart drops. “I don’t know what’s got you so confused lately, but it’s wrong for you to say something like that- I’m your _father_ not your class mate.”

The teen doesn’t think he could frown any more than this. Those words hurt him to his core. Byakuya was mean drunk and Senku wasn’t taking it. “Yeah, you’re the father who watches his kid get naked every chance he gets, you’re the father who holds your child’s hand a little too hard, you’re the father who brings strangers home despite not actually liking them and having them call you _daddy_, and you’re _also_ the father who made out with me this morning- so don’t act like I’m the one confused here.” 

“You’re still jealous of that woman?” Byakuya walks towards him, grabbing his arm. It feels familiar to this morning. He pushes Senku up against the kitchen wall. Senku doesn’t have the strength to successfully push him away. “You are, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am! If I brought someone home and was so loudly having sex with them I’m ten billion percent sure you’d feel the same!” Senku didn’t like whatever booze he’d been drinking. It mixed with Byakuya’s scent and infiltrated his nose, making it sore. 

The father scoffs, “then I’ll show you what you think you’re missing.”

Senku’s eyes widen. He doesn’t get a chance to look at Byakuya’s face because he was now being pulled by his arm. He didn’t know what the man was thinking. It didn’t take anything for Senku to know exactly where they were going. 

When Byakuya throws him against his bed he smells the lingering perfume and sex of the previous night. It makes him want to vomit. His heart wrings in his chest. Senku turns around, trying to back away but the the man is on top of him. 

“Hey, stop- ah,” Byakuya is kissing at his neck. The man already has his own shirt off and is feeling under Senku’s sweater. “Byakuya,” Senku’s skin was sensitive. Just like this morning, he feels it all rush to his groin. The smell of perfume etched into the sheets sits on Senku’s skin when his father gets his shirt off. Senku wants to drown it. He doesn’t want Byakuya to remember that dreadful smell. He doesn’t know if this is what he wants right now, or if it’s what he needs. Senku would let Byakuya have his way with him regardless. 

The man was hard and pushing their lower halves together. Byakuya wasn’t being gentle. He bites and nips and sucks at Senku’s pale skin like an animal. Senku knew he was trying to prove a point, but it wasn’t just to him. 

It’s when the man is trying to undo his belt buckle that he takes a look at what he’s doing. Senku looks up at him. Byakuya was handsome even when he was panting above him with uncertainty in his eyes. “Aren’t you going to fuck me?” Senku tries to hold Byakuya with his legs. 

He finishes undoing his belt buckle. Senku helps him with his own pants. He’d never had sex before. The most he knew how to do was hold his dick right and keep his fingers in his ass. Byakuya knew this. It was written all over his face when he sees Senku’s erect cock twitching and leaking with precum. Those eyes rake over his body, and the thrill it gives Senku is familiar. It was the same feeling he’d gotten ever since he’d leave his door cracked just enough, in the hopes that his stupid dad would look at him. 

There is no preparation. Senku tried to stop him but after two words he feels his insides being invaded. His hole stretches and he gasps loud, eyes squeezing shut. The man intruding him groans and holds onto his hips tighter. 

“This is what you wanted right?” Byakuya is in his ear, “to be fucked like that woman?” 

Senku keeps his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the pain. Byakuya was already moving. It was so much for his body to handle at once. The mans cock felt so much larger inside him than he’d expected. Senku can’t help but want to see it again. His fists ball into the comforter. Despite hurting so much, his body decided to twist the sensation up and make him feel good from it. The more he fucked into him, the better it got. In and out, in and out, it was endless. 

“Answer me son.” 

“Yes,” Senku lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “fuck me like you did her.” That wasn’t a request, that was a demand. He opens his eyes and Byakuya is close to him. He raises his arms around his neck. There was no escaping him like this. “Kiss me again Byakuya.” He wonders if he kissed her. 

This time said man doesn’t hesitate. He’s lost in what he’s doing and the point he’s making. He immediately invaded Senku’s mouth with his tongue. Senku doesn’t know what to do, so he copies Byakuya’s tongue movement. He can’t take it for long, and turns his head, panting harsh. 

“Byakuya I-I-I-“ he stutters over his words. His orgasm rushes through him. He knew once they got into a more pleasurable rhythm there was no stopping his short “stamina.” He grips onto the larger, feeling his cum spit from his untouched cock. The hole that had gotten greedy moments ago tightened and makes Byakuya moan out a curse. “It’s too much Byakuya p-please.” His body is shaking. 

Byakuya doesn’t stop. His thrusts are more powerful and rough than before. 

“She could take it, so can you.” Senku immediately accepts this. Despite his body begging it to stop, he wanted the man to use him to completion. Nerves bouncing and sending more stimulation than he could handle, all Senku could do now was bite his tongue and bare it. If he truly wanted to be fucked like that woman, he’d let this happen.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum,” Byakuya is panting harder than before. Senku wants him to release inside him. He doesn’t know what posses that desire, but he doesn’t want it denied. 

“Cum inside me, Byakuya.” Their eyes meet. Senku thinks something clicks inside the man that makes him feel bad because he looks like he wants to cry. Senku doesn’t get what he wants. Byakuya pulls out and his load hits the inside of his thighs. It was warm like his,   
and it made Senku feel dirty. 

It was quiet aside from the shaky breaths from a guilty man. Senku watches him, wondering what he’s thinking now that he’s done this. 

“Are you satisfied, having fucked your son?” Senku is angry with him for doing this in the first place. He can’t say he didn’t enjoy it.

_ I’m not the one confused. _

Byakuya was crying. Senku sits up despite the pain to hold him. 

“I’m sorry Senku,” he whispers, “I’m so so sorry I did this to you.” 

Senku looks up at him. “I’m serious about this Byakuya, I’m not just fucking around you know.”

He doesn’t look at his son, holding his palms to his eyes like it were his only choice. Senku feels up the other’s spine. 

“I want to be with you, I know you want to be with me- we can keep it a secret,” not like it would be anyone’s business anyways.

“I’m disgusting.” 

Senku moves his hands away from his eyes so they can look at each other. “Do you think I’m disgusting?” 

Byakuya’s eyes soften, he doesn’t answer. 

“If I am, then I don’t care so... let’s be repulsive together Byakuya.” 

It’s quiet. The night outside only filled them with nothing. Senku doesn’t know what his father is thinking, but he wishes he did. 

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter :p it was really fun to write :3


	3. Pray I love you, pray I don’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byakuya has too many mixed up feelings. In the end though, he knew he was wrong for liking this so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _“Hold on to your love_   
_if she is good and pure_   
_Keep her close_   
_and if you dream of her_   
_if you are a magnet to her touch_   
_tell her how in love you are.”_
> 
> Courtney Peppernell, Pillow Thoughts 2.  


_ Oh father who art in heaven... _

Byakuya wasn’t a religious man.

_ Forgive me, for I have sinned. _

But he was praying to every god out there. 

Senku was on top of him, half naked and using him as a pillow. This scene was familiar to the man. Senku used to do this when he had nightmares. He would crawl into Byakuya’s room in the dead of night and hold onto him. He always wondered what the little one had dreamed of to shut his big personality into a small enough box that he would even consider coming to him.

Now the image is much less innocent. Less pure. Senku had insisted sleeping in his room with him. There was absolutely no reason he shouldn’t let him stay the night in bed with him. Because they were lovers. Byakuya puts a hand over his face in a silent groan. Yeah, secret incestual lovers who were definitely going to hell whether it exists or not. He looks down at Senku’s face. He had fallen asleep with his head resting on Byakuya’s stomach in the midst of teasing him. The man assumes he got comfortable quick. While it made him happy, his half hard dick was playing the violin. 

He didn’t want to feel turned on at the thought of his son. He had raised him- was still raising him. But something happened that Byakuya never seemed to get out of his mind. And maybe he avoided it so much it became a perverse fantasy of his. 

It happened years ago. Senku had came to him first about the birds and the bees. No book or anything in hand. Just straight up asked him how sex worked. Byakuya was surprised. How could you tell a kid that young about sex? Shouldn’t they be learning that in school? Perhaps he and his girlfriend shouldn’t have sex while Senku was in the home. After all, there was no guarantee he’d be asleep the whole time. 

Halfway through his stutter filled explanation, Senku told him he was no longer that interested. Byakuya knew it was a lie, but appreciated the mercy he had given his soul. 

Then came the day, just a week later, he had caught his little angel being absolutely filthy. It didn’t occur to him how late it was when he woke up from having fallen asleep on the sofa. It was dark out, Senku had went to bed before he had sat down, but he figured it couldn’t have been that late. Senku was still awake, because he had heard noises coming from his room. It sounds weird, and Byakuya’s knuckles are two millimeters from completing his check up knock. 

No. He couldn’t have heard that right. Could he have? 

_ “Daddy~” _

Even now, years later, the thought had him red head to toe. Senku has stopped calling him daddy ages ago. And he definitely never said it like _that_ to his face. That night he had went quickly to bed. Senku had been masturbating and probably been thinking about him. 

No, not probably. _Definitely._ There was no way he would’ve known what a daddy kink even was at that age. Byakuya was stunned. What was wrong with his son? Was it some weird cliche of the child falling for the step parent? Except Byakuya had adopted him and Senku was way younger than the usual? Maybe Senku needed to hang out with his friends more, he’d thought. 

The thought haunted him for weeks. And it only managed to get worse and worse. He’d try not to let it bother him. Tried not to let his mind wander into the uncharted territory that would surely give him a one way ticket to hell. But once the ball started rolling, nothing seemed to make it stop. Not girlfriends. Not boyfriends. Not one night stands. Not even booze. 

Now his son lay on top of him, and Byakuya feels too comfortable to move. He lets himself drift away, hoping that it will all be some twisted dream come morning. 

\- -

Of course it wouldn’t be as simple as a dream. Byakuya woke in a Senkuless bed. The teen was used to leaving long before he even got out of bed. The apartment smells of food and he knew that there was breakfast waiting on him. 

It was a very domestic gesture. If it were anyone else Byakuya would’ve let himself relish in the happy skips of his heartbeat. This was Senku though, and he feels the guilt pile in his stomach with each swallowing of egg he had. Was he even going to be able to make it through today? 

The answer was no. Everything today seemed to be about love and indulging in ones own desires. It wasn’t often people would talk in his class. It was an extremely tough course after all. But something had happened with a famous singer falling for a fan. This foreign gossip had gripped the interest of a group of students. He didn’t care to listen over lecturing, so he put an end to their conversation quick. They were right to be intrigued though. Apparently this fan was six months short of 18. He was sure that was the big issue here. He thinks of Senku, who is two years short of the realm of possibility for a man like him. It didn’t matter now. Because he had been wanting to explore these thoughts- explore Senku- since he’d heard him that faithful night. No amount of closure would help him. He had a feeling he’d never be satisfied. The dread in that realization eats away at him as he’s grading papers. The second he thinks those thoughts are gone, he’s in the printing room. There’s material he’d rather give his students a handout for. It’d make it easier for them in the end. He picks up an abandoned print out from the machine before anything of his is finished printing. It was the start of what looks like an exam. 

_”Love comes blind and unapologetic just as the lust proceeding it does-”_

Byakuya rips the sheet to shreds. There was no way the world was tailoring poetry to him. That innocent line became so dark and broken in his mind. He pinched his brow together. 

_ I started ‘dating’ him because I thought it’d would help me get over it all... and to make it up to him and give him closure too... but I guess he really was serious, and I guess I really am a huge creep. _

“This is bad, so so bad. Senku, what have you done to me?” He cries quietly to himself. 

Just then, his phone buzzes in his pocket. He pulls it out, surprised to see a text from his problem child. 

“_Ramen tonight?_”

It was their usual planned day to go. Byakuya didn’t understand the point of him asking if it was a given by this point. Then again, it would be their first night out as a “couple.” Byakuya felt his stomach roll at the idea. Was it possible to feel two things at once? Ideally, no. Grey areas were a human given. Another professor comes in to use the printers while his thumb hovers over the reply button. Byakuya is embarrassed to be mulling over his thoughts in the open like this. He doesn’t send his _of course._

-

Senku meets him there. He was sure he stayed late at school once again. Apparently, he was leading his science club into some kind of study. Byakuya didn’t really know the details. Senku had mentioned it yesterday, but he’d gotten so close to Byakuya that his mind had completely shut down. 

“I think I’ll get my usual beef bowl.” The teens words bring him from his thoughts. 

“Yeah, me too.” Byakuya, for all the right reasons, had expected this kid to take his hand and lead him into the restaurant. But Senku wasn’t even giving him the soft eyes right now. They sit down in their normal spots—again strange considering they could’ve easily picked a seat more private—and order. Byakuya feels nervous, and avoids eye contact with even their server. 

He fidgets his hands, twirling his thumbs patiently. Was this a date? Or was this just Thursday night dinner? He glances at Senku out of the corner of his eye. He’s on his phone, thumb going up across the screen a hundred times a second. Despite him having social media, Senku never let his mind occupy it. When he scrolls like that, Byakuya knew he was, in Senku’s words, ten billion percent bored. If this was a date (it makes his legs shake just calling it that) he at least wants to make it interesting. 

“So Senku! You working hard at being the science clubs president right? How’s that going?” He tells himself the questions are too forced. At least it loosens that scrunched expression on the other’s face. Senku puts down his phone and turns to Byakuya. The action alone has him sweating. Senku was bilingual, but it wasn’t just language of the mind he could speak. 

“I’ve just discovered how to make gasoline from plastic bottle caps and I’m showing all of the club members just how to do it soon- first I need the right equipment, if I knew the answer was staring me right in the face the whole time I would’ve done so ages ago.” 

Pride swells in Byakuya’s heart. He couldn’t take credit for how over the top Senku was for science, but he was so proud to see him always buried in the things he loved most. Senku was extraordinary. Ever since Byakuya noticed how serious he was... and all he sacrificed for him... it made him so happy it could bring him to tears. 

“Yeah? Then what are you gonna do with the gasoline?” The question seemed to throw Senku for a loop. He thinks a moment. He puts a hand to his chin in thought. Byakuya grins, he knew Senku well. Sometimes he’d do elaborate experiments and then have no use for the end product for awhile. “I know! Why don’t you make me an old fashioned oil lamp?”  
He’s seen oil lamps made up all pretty before, and they didn’t have anything if the power were to go out. In honesty, Byakuya felt like he was thinking pretty logically. 

“It’s kerosene you’re thinking of, not gasoline— and why should I make you one if you could just go get one at a supermarket?” Senku sounds annoyed with his request. 

Byakuya laughs at his confused expression. “Why? If I’m gonna have an oil lamp I want you to be the one who made it of course!” He paused himself there. His heart beat was slowly gaining speed within his chest. Heat floods over his face. What was he saying? Was that something a father says to his son? No, no, they’re supposed to be more than that now right? Senku gets quiet and he looks at his face again. It’s one that sends his heart clenching. 

Senku is blushing and he has soft eyes looking at Byakuya. Instead of that half smirk half smile of his, it’s a shy quirk of the lips. “Making kerosene shouldn’t be too hard to manage so... if you’re that insistent about it I guess I have no choice.” 

Byakuya feels his voice catch in his throat. There’s a force in his body making him lean closer to Senku. Those red eyes turn from soft to wide and almost scared. Was Senku scared of him leaning in like this? He was so close it probably wouldn’t take much to peck him on the lips. His head is daring to remove itself from his leg to land on Senku’s own. Now that his body has had a taste of Senku, it can’t seem to hold back anymore. All these emotions he’d been denying himself are laying on the ground, pulling at his arms and legs, telling him that feeling these things is okay. Then there’s the heavyset guilt weighing the rest of it down. Trying to drown out his wild emotion with a mean glare. Guilt. Yeah, Byakuya was dead guilty. And in this moment he’d forgotten all of that guilt. It’d finally been overcome with the screaming of his sober emotions instead of everything being numbed by alcohol. 

“Number 35! The usual!” Their server was a short haired woman who wears cat eyed glasses. She knew them. She sits the bowls in front of them and smiles. Byakuya has already retreated back into his own space as fast as possible. He didn’t think she saw anything or suspected him of anything weird, but he started to feel that guilt grinding down on his spine again. 

They eat in silence. Senku suddenly becomes unreadable. Maybe Byakuya didn’t want to read it too deep actually. If he were to, he would assume Senku was disappointed. Their trip home feels the same. There was nothing to be said. Nothing he wanted a stranger on the side walk to overhear anyways. 

“You shouldn’t have done that in the restaurant, I was almost ten thousand percent sure you were about to get us caught on our first date.” Ah, so it was a date. Byakuya straightens his shoes at the door. Senku is on the higher level of the floor and like this they’re almost the same height. “I told you it’s okay if we just keep it a secret, but then you started getting so close- you’re lucky our order ca-“ Byakuya cut him off with a brushing of the lips. It completes his earlier need. 

“Yeah, guess I should keep my crimes under wraps huh?” He couldn’t help it. Senku had just been so cute in that moment, he didn’t know what to do. 

“Cause you’re a pervert?” Senku had been saying stuff like that a lot lately. Byakuya took it all, because he wasn’t even wrong. He knew Senku didn’t really care much for the heavy meaning behind it all. His boy just knew it would get a reaction. 

“You’re the devil.” Senku grins and turns to walk down the hall. This was the part of the night they were supposed to say goodnight. But they were alone together after a date. It felt odd to do something like that. Byakuya wasn’t really in the mood for sex. And movies with Senku were always so... interesting. He was picky. What was there to do now. There was no kiss goodbye or walking one another home. They were home. 

“Hey,” he looks up at the other who’d stopped just at his bedroom door, “take a bath with me.”

Byakuya doesn’t deny him his request. But he’s still caught up in his own head in the tub as well. Back when Senku was smaller, being in the tub together wasn’t much of a problem. Now, however, the two of them had to sit in with one pressing against the other. It was fitting, but Byakuya didn’t know if he was even allowed to unwind. Senku had no problem using him as a back rest. 

The water was warm and it made him almost feel like everything would be okay. That the boy sitting in his lap would one day mean all the nasty words that came from his mouth and run from him. That his Senku would tell him he regrets everything and runaway. But that was wishful thinking for his guilty conscious. 

Senku looks beautiful naked. (He’s known that for awhile.) His pale skin compliments his bright hair and piercing red eyes. He was soft and would probably never grow so much as stubble on his chin. All that brain power his mind takes up probably eats away at anything else developing. Senku was undeniably brilliant. Another thing that was beautiful about him. He wags his tail at anything scientific and new, and whines when it’s not impressive enough. It was more evident when he was younger. Now all he did was make snarky remarks of things he knew inside and out. 

Byakuya was waiting for a comment like that. One that will break the tension of their silent bath. That will make them both relax and let the water soothe them in full. 

It doesn’t come. Senku leans back against him but says nothing at all. Byakuya wonders if this was something Senku didn’t know what to make of. This type of closeness with the person you love. 

“The water feels extra nice today.”

“Feels normal to me.”

Senku was romantically stunted. At least in some ways he was. Senku could read the subtext of situations that weren’t involved with himself. He was smart, but he had his own blind spots. Byakuya lets his mind use his body however it wants. Senku was okay with it, if he wasn’t he would protest, and sober Byakuya would listen. 

His hand feels up Senku’s side and down his arm so their hands could meet. He holds it easy. Senku isn’t reacting, so he pauses a moment. Was this not what he wanted after all? 

“Where are you Senku?” It comes out as playful more than serious. Still, he’s concerned. 

“Trying to figure out if the water temperature or consistency has changed since the last time I was in here- maybe I didn’t notice but-“ 

Byakuya holds his mouth, hoping spit won’t spew from his mouth in laughter. Senku looks back at him, confused. “Is this because I said it felt extra nice?” The man laughs with his forehead pressing into the back of Senku’s shoulder. “Boy do I really love you! I said that cause I’m in here with _you_, it has nothing to do with the actual water- geez, don’t take things so seriously sometimes.” 

He feels his hand being squeezed, reminding him they were connected there still. His laughter seizes it’s echoing. He can’t see Senku’s expression, so he wonders if he hurt his feelings. 

“I love you too.” The half mumbled words shoot the man right through the heart. 

Byakuya wraps his other arm around Senku’s middle. There was something truly special about Senku. So special he didn’t want to let him go. He didn’t want him to regret loving Byakuya. He didn’t want him to runaway. He wants him to smile and be happy and be free to explore every atom of everything that exists. 

“Senku, when I said that just now,” Byakuya keeps on flipping through his own mind, hoping to find a reason to stop talking, “I meant that as your father.” His grip tightens, bringing Senku into an unbreakable embrace. “But as something else I think... no, I know, I love you.” Tears flood his vision. It was hot in here. 

“I love you”

_ And it’s wrong. _

“I love you” 

_ And I’m an awful person for it. _

“I love you.”

_ And it hurts so much. _

“Alright! I get it! You’re crushing me.” Senku is trying to get him to stop holding on so tight. But he doesn’t give in to much of the pushing, only letting it loosen until he stops making a fuss. Senku grips into his arm too.

“I love you, Senku.”

_ But it makes me so happy. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can’t believe I wrote so much relating to Byakuya’s thoughts. In my head, I see him as being so mixed up he can’t even focus. Ah, I guess I forgot to add that he is still in astronaut training, he’s just still teaching part time. He’s got a lot to worry about XD 
> 
> The line I used at the start of the fic is a line that stuck out to me while reading Pillow Thoughts 2. I wrote the chapter and was reading and it felt like it fit so well I had to share :3


	4. A devoted scientist who is madly in love is a lucky one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a lot of sex so Byakuya suggests a date! Will he make it though?

Shameful Desire Chapter 4

Senku was on top of Byakuya, legs spread far across him. The teen didn’t have good stamina, or much muscle. Despite the quivering of his legs he continues to fuck himself on Byakuya’s hard cock. 

This was the fourth time they’d had sex. Senku wasn’t used to it, yet he’s already figured out what gets Byakuya really turned on. Something he’d been doing all his life anyways. 

“Senku if you keep this up...” the man was holding onto his waist, drinking up this image like it was his only way to survive. 

Senku laughs, trying to keep it going. Who knew having sex would be so hard? His usual cow licked hair was dismantled, parts falling from sweat. No more did this room smell like perfume or cheap cologne. His own cock bounced with him, and he knew he was close himself. 

“Byakuya, you really getting off to this?” He huffs out, trying to regulate his breathing. “You like me, your _son_, riding you this much?” He really hadn’t been doing this for very long after all. 

“Shit- Senku I-“ the man under him looked frustrated despite the upward curve of his lips. 

“You gonna cum inside me Byakuya? L- ah- like the shitty creep you are?” Senku didn’t believe these words. No, he relished in the fact he could make Byakuya feel this way. He loved seeing those expressions and wonders what he can do to receive more. Senku feels like he could do this forever. The feeling of the other in him this time was different. While the stretch had hurt, he let himself enjoy the sensation of being full. In honesty, he wouldn’t mind having it just sit hard inside him. To tease the other. Mess with him and make him beg Senku to keep going.

But Senku was too impatient with his own throbbing member to achieve that blissful state right now, so his legs tense and tremble while he pushes them further towards orgasm. The bed shakes and the room floods with a sex scented numbness. 

Byakuya is biting his lip hard and pleads to the other with his eyes. “Say it.” He mumbles. 

“Say it?” Senku questions. 

“I’ll cum inside you if you say it, s-son.”

Senku smirks. Oh, he got it now. That trade off was something they could both benefit from. From the start, of course, Senku wanted him to fill him up. He knew it wouldn’t be like that exaggerated porn, but he still wanted it nonetheless. 

“You really are a pervert, aren’t you Daddy?” 

Byakuya turns his head, pushing Senku down onto him, pushing his hips forwards. Senku stirs and gasps. 

“D-Daddy~” 

_ So he wants me to sound innocent huh? Annoying old man. _

Byakuya clenches his teeth and grunts loud. Senku feels a new warmth of something inside him. He didn’t realize it’d send the other over the edge so quickly. Senku is still trying to work his body, but Byakuya’s new rhythm of pushing up into him was making it difficult not to collapse. 

His body shakes, and he feels his own cum hit his chest. His face flushed red from embarrassment. He doesn’t want this feeling of euphoria to end. His body gives in though, and he falls against the other’s chest. The desperate thrusts of climax stop with him. 

“God Senku...” 

Senku feels that hand in his hair and sighs. It was slow, but Byakuya is no longer in him. Senku isn’t expecting to receive the kiss when he looks up but melts into it. It wasn’t often he’d let his brain turn to mush, but in these moments Byakuya seemed to have that effect on him. 

“Senku, I love you.” 

Senku hums in response. He doesn’t need to say anything or hear anything sweet to know this. Byakuya loves him. That was a fact Senku would never forget. He traces his finger over the older’s shoulder. Cum was leaking out of him and his sick desire was to keep it inside him. It really would be an interesting experiment to see how much of Byakuya’s semen could fit inside him. The idea has him licking his lips. 

He feels the other’s fingers prodding at his ass before fully sinking in. Looking up at Byakuya he can tell he’s just begging for more. Senku scoffs. 

“What? Daddy didn’t have his fill?” At his words the fingers stretch him more. It hurts but he relaxes the best he can. 

“Aren’t you happy that you finally got me to come inside you.” Senku’s eyes widen and he looks away. Byakuya’s fingers can only go so far at this angle, but the thought alone has him riled up. “Now you can have my babies?” 

“Pffft-What?” Senku looks at him, brain turned from embarrassed to humored in an instant. The fingers are gone shortly after, leaving his hole feeling empty again. “Have your babies? Last time I checked I didn’t have the correct anatomy for that.” 

Byakuya is smiling back at him. “So you’d have kids with me if you weren’t a boy?”

“I don’t have time for that,” Senku is holding back the fit of laughter knocking at his chest. Byakuya holds him close as they both laugh. “What an idea!” The cum is still dribbling down the curve of his ass, the excitement helping it find its way out of him. 

Senku understood that it was supposed to be a breeding kink thing. Which, on a level he could appreciate, but the thought of Byakuya trying to get him pregnant was far too funny. The moment of lust is gone, but their fun has awhile before it ends.  
Senku hasn’t slept in his own room since the two of them had gotten together. It was less lonely this way. And on the days they weren’t able to see each other much, at least they got to be in bed together. 

Soon all they seemed to do was explore their sexuality with each other. Byakuya likes to be called daddy. Senku likes to be choked. Byakuya wanted to role play teacher student and Senku wanted him to pretend he was a feral animal who couldn’t help himself. It was a mutual respect for each other they had to keep. A back and forth of “what’s next.” Senku particularly reveled in the after glow each time. He loved holding onto Byakuya and finding comfort there. It was nostalgic with an added fulfillment to it. 

“We have sex a lot huh.” Senku has been keeping track. 

“Do we?” Byakuya blushes, looking down at his dinner plate. 

“On average about eight time a week, because we have sex a few times on our days off.” Thinking about it has Senku a bit too excited. Now that they’ve been doing it like animals for the past month, Senku’s mind felt more clear. Like he could find the answers to his problems sooner. He wants to get all of the physical needs out of the way before Byakuya has to leave for Russia. 

“Let’s have a date then.” Sex wasn’t a problem. But Byakuya seemed excited about his own suggestion. 

“What would we do?” There wasn’t many places out there they could openly be close with. Considering that look in Byakuya’s eyes, Senku knew this hopeless romantic would want some extravagant date planned for the two of them. Byakuya rubs at his stubble and hums. 

“A movie date!” 

“You’d be in police custody in no time flat,” Senku states, “you wouldn’t be able to handle yourself from touching me in some way that didn’t suggest something more.” 

The man laughs and shakes his head, “I know that! So let’s do it here, indoors- at home- we could rent a movie.” 

Senku liked movies. His only problem was how much effort movies put into their production to be realistic. He tended to dissect them too much. Byakuya seems excited about it even though he knew how Senku was with movies. Senku smiles and nods in agreement. A date did sound nice. They spent most days around each other, so it wasn’t going to feel any different. But it was a plan they’d made as a couple. That thought alone has him red in the face. 

-

Senku taps his foot hard against the floor. He’s sitting in the living room, staring into the blank television. Sirens blare in the distance outside and his heart twitches in anticipation. 

Where was Byakuya? The movie he had rented yesterday lay next to the DVD player. It felt like it was already gathering dust. Senku pulls out his phone again to see if he had called or at least sent him a text. 

Nope. Nothing. 

The teen groans at the screen. “Cmon old man, you’re really gonna be late for the date you suggested?” Why did he feel like this was cliche? That Byakuya was going to get in some horrible accident on the way home. That he was going to have to rush to the hospital only for Byakuya to have already flatlined in surgery. 

Senku shakes his head. No, he couldn’t start letting his anxiety think for him. Byakuya was fine. Work just had him kept up a little while longer than usual. 

_Bzzz bzzzzz_

He jumps at the vibration of his phone. Taiju’s caller ID pops up and he can’t help but feel disappointed. Still, he can’t decline a call from his best friend. 

“Senku!”

“Yes?”

“I think I’m really gonna do it soon! I’m going to confess to Yuzuriha!” 

Senku laughs. Taiju always had to say it to someone to make it feel real huh?

“Then do it, delaying it any longer while saying you’ll do it soon is foolish.” He knew they’d make a good couple. They were clearly both attracted to each other so it was only logical. It made him only a quarter of an ounce jealous that they would be able to go out and have a movie date at the cinema. They could laugh and hold hands on the street corner. But Senku was okay with his and Byakuya’s secret bubble. It was theirs and theirs only. 

“Yes! I will! Then we’ll find you a girlfriend! Or could we make her? With science?”

“I don’t think I’m ready to dive into the android-human dating pool, I’ll just keep my eyes on science.” Not to mention he liked Byakuya. 

Taiju does a suspicious hum before laughing, “of course! I’ll see you!”

“Ciao.”

Silence. 

Taiju has knocked him from thinking about where Byakuya was to how their relationship was going in just a few sentences. The thought of dating an android was tempting to him though. 

An android would probably be on time, or at least tell him he was going to be late. 

_ One. Two. Three. Four... _

Counting was a therapy at least. His mind could just focus on the numbers floating by in his head while keeping pace with the time from him counting and Byakuya returning. 

He wasn’t really prepared to keep at it like that. His spot on the couch was comfortable. He gets to 2687 seconds when he starts fading away. His head nods one way but he keeps it up between the seconds. His body relaxes and he can feel that tiredness hitting him. He shouldn’t have closed his eyes. But he keeps them closed while he’s counting, and his mind starts to fade into darkness. 

Warmth. The faint smell of rain and coffee. These were the things Senku stirs awake to. The soft touch of lips pressing fragile over his own. Then came the rough stubble tickling his chin. Byakuya is home. Senku pulls away and looks up in disappointment. He didn’t know what time it was, but he knew only the street lights outside showed the older mans face. 

“You’re late...” The teen can’t help but fall in love with the hand stroking through his hair. 

Byakuya laughs low, “yeah, I left my phone at work- then it died on me in the middle of texting you, and on my way back I was thinking of a million ways to apologize for being late when the power went on the train, I didn’t think I would be able to make it another second without seeing you.” There it was, the romantic lines Senku knew was somewhere in a shoujo manga. But here he was, feeling like he was so special because those words were just for him. 

“Looks like you made it.” He’s far from angry, relieved that this man was safe and in front of him. 

“Barely,” their foreheads set together. 

Senku had never felt his heart feel so excited but so calm before. This dirty little secret of theirs wasn’t one to laugh at. He wasn’t a child crushing on his step parent. No, he had undoubtedly fallen madly in love with this man. All he wants to do is have the same man hold onto him- become apart of him and never let go. But those were the words of his heart. Unlike him, Byakuya never learned to hush those words. So Senku wanted to hear all of it. 

“You still up for the movie? I’ll make dinner.” 

The thought of dinner had Senku’s stomach growling in an instant. He was beginning to wonder if this really was some plotted out romance novel- that was timed much too perfect. 

“I’ll take that as a yes!” Byakuya gets up and turned the lights on. Senku winces and gets up. Byakuya looks tired but he’s still smiling wide at him. 

“You better make something good to make it up to me.” He teases while following the other into the kitchen. 

“Oh?” His love laughs. 

The night goes on with the apartment being filled with playful banter. The inhabitants themselves have a lot to think about in the coming months. Though for now they rest easy, falling asleep on the sofa in the middle of their movie date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!!! Second to last chapter!!! I’m sad to see it end T~T. But you know, writing this fic has given way to inspiration for many others. For this ship and more!!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;3 I had a hard time deciding what direction I wanted to take it. But no heartbreak yet! :p


	5. 119

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TvT they just wanna live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Whew last chapter right! Imma do things a bit backwards and post my end notes at the start and what would normally be my start notes at the end for dramatic affect XD. Yet again, this chapter was in part inspired by poetry cause I’m a big nerd. 
> 
> I really hope you’ve enjoyed this fanfic although it does have to come to an end. Sorry if you cry your heart out this chapter. Thanks to all who have been reading and keeping up from the beginning <3

It was so comfortable the two of them could lay in bed forever. The pitch black didn’t matter when they were so close together. Fingers trace standing skin and limbs tangle tight. Neither of them want to let go. Tonight was the last night they’d be together before Byakuya had to go to Russia. All his things were packed away in a corner of the room. Senku is proud of him. 

“It’s not going to be that long, I’ll be back before you know it.” Byakuya says mostly for himself. 

“I’m jealous, I’d love to go up there.” The smaller knew his words were true, but the swelling in his chest was far from jealousy. 

“I’ll bring you back a lot of souvenirs then.” 

It’s quiet for a moment after that. The city outside has fallen asleep before them. Tonight they are the restless ones. Words go so unspoken between them. Painful silence and tears of ghosts ring in their ears. 

“Tell me a story,” Senku asks as if he’s a child again. 

“A story?” Byakuya chuckles. There’s quiet before he speaks a small “okay, okay.” 

Another stretch of silence before he finally gets the right words. 

“There was a man who lived alone in quiet, he was okay with this despite being lonely sometimes,” he walks his fingers down the other’s arm, “the man was wildly in love too, so in love that the stars in the sky were jealous of how much he paid attention to his love interest- because he fell in love with the brightest of them all.” 

Senku squeezes his arm closer to him. Only for Byakuya would almost all of his guard fade. Only for Byakuya would he be able to feel so close. 

“For a long time he thought the star was burning for someone else, or that he would be burnt if he got too close- he spent most of his days watching the star and falling more in love with it as the years passed,” the story pauses for a moment, the storyteller thinking his next words carefully, “hah but it turned out the star was burning just for him.”

“Is this the part they lived happily ever after?” Senku half laughs. He couldn’t believe it himself that he had asked for this. Fairytale happy endings were a nice thought, but terrifyingly illogical. 

“Well, the man had to leave for awhile, he feared that his star’s flame would burn out but as it turns out... he came home and was greeted with joy and love and laughter... so I guess they did end up living happily together.” Byakuya ends the story there. His hands have ended up combing through Senku’s hair. 

There was a million things that could go wrong. And usually he doesn’t let his anxiety get to him- not openly at least. Right now he can’t help but let the silence of the night fill him to the bone with dread. With each word Byakuya’s voice poured into him it makes his heart feel a little less scared. Byakuya doesn’t ask him why he wanted a story. There was no need to. He could read him like a book. 

“In everything I bring back for you from space... I’ll bring you one hundred stories too.” He promises, pressing his lips soft onto the others frowsy hair. 

Senku holds tight to the older. “I’ll hold you to that promise you know.” Still, the thought that Byakuya would bring him that much more of a gift had his heart soaring. 

They end up holding each other close that night. So close only they could hear the sweet satisfaction of their shared climax. So close they hoped to get sick of it so they wouldn’t feel so without. They knew it would be a while until they saw each other again. Tonight would be the most important to them, and it would be known by them alone. 

* *

Senku knew he let himself get caught up in the things around him without letting the big picture settle into him. But now he felt foolish for being so ignorant to it that it crashes into him all at once. He hears the footsteps of his now ex wife fade from his mind. 

_ You can’t choke up here Senku, you knew this was coming. _

The headstone for the makeshift grave wove absolute grief into his heart. The light winds of a autumn isn’t the only thing leaving him cold. 

_ From the moment Ruri told you this you knew it was inevitable-_

“B-Byakuya.” His heart is sinking. One, two, three hot tears drop off his cheeks. Byakuya wouldn’t be in the world he seeked to revive. ”What’s the point of restoring civilization if you’re not there?” He’s only half serious. 

Senku stands there for a little longer than he needs to, eyes staring into the headstone as if it would reverse time and restore that stone into the person he longed to see. Wiping his tears with his arm he forces a smile, “thank you for the presents, I’ll take good cAre-“ his voice cracks,”care of them.”

Something in his gut is telling him to leave soon. Go back to the party and finally hear what that mentalist came back for. Unfortunately, his heart longs to stay here in hopes he will feel that connection again. Holding onto everything that could never be again. And who was there to rationalize his thoughts with? No one would ever know his secret. Senku holds a hand to his chest. 

_ I miss you _

“I’ll come back soon.” Those words force his feet to move and turn back towards the village. He refuses to think about Byakuya anymore in fear he’ll turn into a puddle of despair. No, he needed to keep his new promise to take care of the village. Because it was theirs. 

* *

Icy ocean waters burn Byakuya’s ankles. The wind pushes his hair from his face to reveal the distance of ocean that seems endless. It’s a few years post petrifying apocalypse. He feels so stuck here on this island. The world out there had so much they no longer had access to. And if he wasn’t careful now he’d become victim to disease himself. 

_ What if the stone people are just dead? Wouldn’t getting sick help you see him sooner? _

Byakuya shakes his head. There was no way humanity was going to be wiped out so easy. His boy would find a way to save humanity and he would stand by that for the rest of his life. The sky reminds him of the morning he left. He’d went to the airport alone and Senku had given him the most precious smile before he’d left. Where his cheeks shaded over in pink and his eyes went soft just for him. Byakuya half joked with himself he should just stay and lay in bed with his Senku. 

_ There’s no point in thinking of what if’s, I’m only wasting daylight by doing that. _

His ankles are numb but he manages to not notice. 

“I’ll see you again someday Senku, I’m sure of it.” 

“Byakuya what are you doing!” Lillian is looking at him with worry. She is further away from the water, hugging herself in her winter clothes to stay warm. “Goodness gracious you’re gonna get yourself killed out here in this cold! Come to the fire!” He can tell she wants to come out and drag him, but doesn’t want the burden of freezing wet clothes. 

Byakuya smiles wide at her, “I was just thinking the water looked nice! My mind must’ve gotten away from me!” He turns around despite his lagging feet to come back to her. 

Lillian scolds him when he gets to her, tugging at his shirt and telling him to take off his shoes. He laughs and obeys her as they approach their little village in the making. 

The six of them were going to create a good working community together. He wants to do as much as he can with what he has now. To help the future. To help Senku. As much as his heart drags on, bobbing silently amongst the sea foam, he couldn’t just wait around. That’s not what his secret love would do after all.

\- - -

In their dreams they see each other. In their dreams they’re laughing and holding one another. And every time they sleep they dream more and more of each other until they finally get to have their own special happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _ “The tragedy of what could have been_  
_is nearly as crippling as what once was_  
_but can never be again.”_  
Courtney Peppernell, Pillow Thoughts pg119

**Author's Note:**

> Been musing about this ship for awhile. I was going to only make it a one chapter one shot and then my mind got carried away and here we are with a chapter fic!!! Ahh, anyways, I hope you enjoyed!!! ❤️
> 
> Also! If you’re interested join our problematic friendly shipping Dr. Stone server!!! :D
> 
> [Join the Dr. Stone shipping server: https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS](https://discord.gg/5JhmPFS)


End file.
